ziamaprimefandomcom-20200214-history
Illusion Works
, formerly known under the titles "Dimension Paradox", "Tropico Enterprises", and briefly "Solarrion", is a video gaming company created and owned by . It was founded on October 31, 2014, and has gone through several reforms since. The company was originally founded on Halloween of 2014, in partnership with GhostNoises, but after Solarrion's return to Fantendo, the company was recreated on January 31, 2015, as a separate company with a new identity. The company has created many hits among the fan base, such as The Temple of Dreams and Radioactive. In Mid-April 2016, the company created the record label Roulette Records, to release music through. The first album released, Serial Killer, proved to be a huge commercial success and breakthrough for the label, attracting the attention of a lot of the music industry. This lead to the signing of five more artists. History Over the years, the company has been known under many names. It was initially founded under the name "Dimension Paradox" in Autumn of 2014, in collaboration with . However, upon the return of to the wiki, he decided to revamp the company and eventually go solo, creating the new company "Tropico Enterprises". Tropico Enterprises existed for a long while, often participating in showcases and other wiki events to help promote their content. They created the title Radioactive, which received a lot of attention. The company was later rebranded as "Illusion Works" on September 24, 2015. Illusion Works has also received large success with the creation of their second console, the Pacifico. Illusion Works was rebranded as "Solarrion" for a brief period during early 2016, however this was quickly changed back to the previous handle, Illusion Works. Illusion Works was once again rebranded with a new logo and colour scheme, as well as the newest title Hymns of Helios. Illusion Works diverted from making new games, and created some other unique services instead, such as the record label Roulette Records. They released the first album, Serial Killer, during Spring 2016. However, as summer approaches, they revealed more titles they had planned for the upcoming year, as the Pacifico was finally getting a physical release with a console instead of just an application or software. A whole new library of launch titles is speculated, and is highly accurate as titles such as Diamond Days, Queen of Liars and Hypnotize all surfaced randomly through leaks in May of 2016. It was revealed near the end of May that there were even more titles to be announced for the Pacifico, and even though the former titles leaked, they aren't as major as some of the other ones planned. Illusion Works codenamed the months of May, June and July as "The Big Summer Blowout", as many titles were planned to be announced during these months. So far, only 15 of this line up have been announced and it's highly likely that there are more titles planned. Projects Below are all the articles created by . Italics denote that the article is complete, ☆ denotes a Sysop Approval article, whereas ★ denotes a Featured Article. Characters Trivia * is the third company by . * has been the longest company owned by * has participated in the most Showcase events out of all of companies. Category:Companies